This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method of constructing a vertical upright to be used in a bookshelf or bar assembly.
The use of light-weight furniture components which may be shipped in a flat or knockdown position is highly advantageous in achieving a desired reduction of shipping and warehousing costs.
Prior art furniture systems which have used corrugated fiberboard have suffered the drawbacks of being difficult to assemble by the purchaser and of being unstable for their intended uses.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bar or bookshelf subassembly which is comprised of light-weight corrugated fiber-board materials which may be shipped in a flat or knockdown position to reduce transportation and warehousing costs.
It is a further object to provide a bar or bookshelf subassembly which yields an easy to assemble and durable bar for use by consumers unfamiliar with complex furniture assembly techiques.
It is a still further object to form a bar subassembly having track means added as a part thereof to serve the purpose of allowing multiple display panels to be added to the bar.
It is a further object to provide a bar subassembly of corrugated fiberboard materials which allows the corrugations to be hidden from view upon assembly of the bar to yield a more attractive finished furniture article.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds, and the features of novelty characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.